


Run Back to Me

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: Three weeks after Gideon sent Killian away, he's back in Storybrooke.





	

_"Until you're ready for that... then we can talk."_

They were the last words Killian had heard Emma say. Three weeks ago, when she had given the ring back.

Three weeks.

Every passing minute of each hour within those three weeks had been like a punch to the gut. The constant thought of Emma thinking he had abandoned her, of all things, was consuming him.

Little hope had been restored when Ariel gave him means to communicate with her. To an extent, that is. He was completely in the dark as to whether she was listening to him when he promised it was never his intention to leave; that he loved her, and was fighting to get back home to her.

_Home._

What little hope he had whilst in the company of Blackbeard was only to be shattered when he was betrayed by him in Neverland. But Killian Jones is a survivor, and survive he did.

And now, he was walking the streets of Storybrooke once more. What was not important was how he was able to return; what was important was the fact that he was back. His walk grew brisker and faster at the thought of running back to Emma, until the pace amounted into a sprint. Lack of oxygen and burning lungs and muscles were causing his head to spin, added in with Emma's face flying through his mind. All other coherent thoughts flew from his head; he could only concentrate on his True Love.

Despite not being able to think clearly, Killian's subconscious took over, and he found himself navigating the streets of the quaint town easily. Right up to the white picket fence that outlined the perimeter of their house. He noticed that there were no lights on in the house, but Emma's bug was parked right outside, indicating that she was home. His heart was thumping erratically, bordering on painfully, from both the physical exertion and what he was about to do.

Clinging to the hope that she'd heard his desperate message all those days ago, he walked up to the front door, unlocking it slowly and stepped inside. Not daring to speak just yet, Killian's eyes darted around his surroundings, looking for any sign of her. There wasn't one. Trying to ignore the lump in his throat and the desperation clouding his thoughts once again, he called out for her. "Emma?" His voice was foreign; it was croaky and hoarse, laced with emotion.

For a few agonising seconds, the only response to his cry was the silence of the house. And then, light footsteps came from above his head. It could just be Henry, he thought. Emma could be out, grieving over him, and not here. The footfalls edged at the top of the staircase, and began to descend, slowly. And suddenly, a pair of black heeled boots came into view, and Killian breathed heavily in relief. "Emma?" he called again, his voice still dripping with emotion, but relief was most prominent this time.

Her face came into view, all evidence of crying shown clearly. Tears were still falling steadily down flushed cheeks, and eyes were red and puffy. But in that moment, he'd never known her to be more beautiful. "Killian? Is that... is that you?" He could hear the waiver in her words, the disbelief so, so evident.

Not even attempting to choke back the sob that threatened to wrack his body, Killian croaked, "yes, Emma. It's me," he managed to get out before tears fell from his eyes, too. The next few seconds were hazy and blurry, but Emma was running down the remaining steps and straight into Killian's arms. Both started sobbing freely, clinging to each other desperately as they cried out the pain and hurt of the past three weeks. Killian's hand clutched the back of her head, whilst his hook was secured at her waist, holding her flush against him. Emma's arms were flung around his torso, unwilling to let go. "I'm so sorry, Emma, I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over. "I never meant to leave you, I swear it."

"Shhh, Killian, I know," she sobbed. "I got your message, I just... I talked back, but you... you didn't hear me, you couldn't." Knowing that Emma heard him only made him hold her closer, if possible.

"Explain later, darling. Just let me hold you," he sighed, kissing the crown of her head reverently. Emma nodded furiously in response and started swaying them on the spot. For minutes, they rocked each other back and forth, dancing softly to the ambience of the house. Emma was the first to let go, though not completely. She linked one hand with Killian's and looked up into his glassy eyes, his emotions mirroring her own. Killian saw the frown marring her face, and ducked down and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. "I love you, Emma. I'm sorry for everything."

"I know, Killian. I love you, too," she sighed. Unlinking their fingers, Killian leaned back slightly. Hanging around Emma's neck, he saw Liam's ring on the chain he gave to her whilst in Camelot. He grasped it lightly, disbelieving. Emma noticed Killian staring intently at the necklace, and cupped his cheek gently.

"You wore this while I was gone?" he said quietly.

Smiling softly, Emma nodded. "I'm sorry I gave back my ring," she said guiltily, looking down. What came next was easy for Killian. Sinking down slowly, he looked up to Emma from the floor, and watched the realisation spread across her face.

"The last thing you said to me was that we would talk when I was ready. I know we still need to talk about this, but Emma, will you marry me?" The tears falling from her eyes were different, this time. Not tears of grief or sadness, not those of relief either. This time, they were those of genuine happiness and overwhelming joy. Arguably, the proposal had already happened, and at the time, both Emma and Killian were over the moon at her answer. But this time felt so much more real and raw, knowing that they'd overcome something huge. Taking the chain around her neck, she pulled it off and placed it on the table next to her. That ring had helped her while Killian was gone. This ring would help her while Killian was here.

"Yes, Killian, I will marry you."

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
